The Tavern
by DrinkMeadEveryDay
Summary: <html><head></head>Stanlisa the sexy yet masculine seeming barmaid is surprised by two newcomers during a storm. (Not supposed to be taken seriously, this was originally for my D&D club and we like to make stupid D&D fics)</html>


Thunder and lightning cracked the sky, keeping the whole town awake. Wind warped and twisted the landscape with brute force; pieces of which clattered against the walls of the aging tavern. Stanlisa, the barmaid, was busy cleaning her brew mugs that the patrons had sprawled over the floor amidst bar fights and drinking competitions. "Men," she muttered to herself quietly in her gruff tone. The tavern was about to close, not that they still had conscious customers at this hour.  
>A sudden jingle of the door caught her attention, sagging eyes directed to the two figures who had shuffled inside. "We're about to close. If you want a room, we don't have any left so I suggest you find somewhere else," she croaked, eyeing the newcomers.<br>"Sorry, ma'am but we have nowhere else to go. Do you think you could at least get us both ales?" The feeble voice belonged to a stunning elven woman with flowing ebony hair. She seemed to nervously tug at the scarf around her neck an awful lot which just added to her perfectly cute allure. Beads of rain dripped down her porcelain forehead and eventually onto her generous chest, causing the thin, stretched out fabric to become luckily translucent. Stanlisa gulped at the sight of that perfect physique before the shorter, chubbier figure beside her caused her breath to catch in her throat. Suddenly, the brew mug slipped out of her weakening grip, smashing onto the floor as her mind contorted with thoughts of what she'd do to a body like that.  
>Fat jiggled as the Halfling stalked to the counter, blonde hair dancing gently with each movement. With a wink, she rested her elbow on the surface which was significantly higher than her but she still managed to attract Stanlisa to the point where out of nervousness at such a beautiful person she managed to upchuck onto the person.<br>"I'm so sorry! Come with me and we'll get you clean. You can both stay in my room to make up for it!" Her eyes widened at the embarrassment at what had just occurred before ushering the Halfling up the stairs. All the elf could do was shuffle behind shyly, wondering if the barmaid's offer had extended to her before deciding it was best to keep an eye on her companion.  
>At the top of the stairs stretched a wooden room; the ceiling damp under the rain. Wind lashed against the walls loudly, causing the flame of the single candle to shudder after various short intervals. She could see her friend's back entering what appeared to be a bathroom.<br>"Waddles? Are you in there?" She knocked on the door nervously, continually fingering the fabric around her neck.  
>"Yeah Winry, I'm having a bath," the voice called in an attempt to overpower the rattling of the rain. Considering how long tomorrow was going to be, she slipped into the creaky bed on the far end of the room as she removed her dripping clothes. As chocolate eyes slid shut in an attempt to welcome the sleep that had been slowly overtaking her body all evening, a series of bangs from inside the building caught her ears.<br>As she forced herself into a sitting position, she ran her hand through matted, coal locks before a series of moans permeated the air followed by further collision with the wall. Understanding the situation, she covered her ears with the thinning pillow, forcing her face into the bed in an attempt to drown out the sounds which were so loud they overcame the increasing volume of the storm which continued to rage overhead. Not even wanting to consider the mental image caused by what she'd just heard, she attempted to let happier thoughts drift her off to sleep.

**Okay, so I am a senior member of my school's D&D club and we started using the facebook page for fanfics so I thought I might post my fanfic here anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to give me some variation of feedback to help me improve my writing for those who enjoy it so far such as Favourites, Follows, Reviews, Satanic Ritual, Telekenesis, Blood Stones, Robert, Anglican, Pheromone halter-top marmalade hardware laser pepper release kneecap falafel period chase chaste leggings wool sweater hearbeat heartbeat heart beat, Heart, Beat, Beat, Beat, Beat, Beat...**


End file.
